


Apologies Are Never Easy

by Capsbestgirl4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Other, just something I really wanted to have happened before the finale, the make up we never got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsbestgirl4/pseuds/Capsbestgirl4
Summary: A one-shot of Daisy and Fitz finally making up after Fitz took the inhibitor out of Daisy's neck.





	Apologies Are Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted the gang to be whole again so I just had to throw this in there. I'm not sure where it fits in time wise but it takes place sometime before the finale, enjoy :)

Daisy unlocked the door and stepped into Fitz’s cell. She didn’t really know what she was doing here, but she missed her friend. She’s known Fitz for a long time, and she knows that the person she met years ago is still in there. He has to be and maybe just talking to him will bring that person back. 

“Hey,” Daisy said as she walked over to the table in the middle of the room. Fitz was already sitting there. He lifted his head when he heard her voice. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m not sure,” she replied as she sat down across from him. 

“If you’re here for an apology-”

“I know. You don’t regret what you did,” Daisy said matter of factly. 

“Then why are you here?”

Daisy shrugged, “I missed my friend.”

Fitz sat up straight and frowned. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still pretty mad about what happened. I have the right to be, but we’re family. We have been through way too much together to not be.”

Fitz nodded then looked back down at his lap.

“And I’m sorry. For calling you hydra and for quaking you. You’re clearly struggling through something, and you didn’t know what you were doing. I know what that feels like.”

“Mack.”

Daisy nodded, “He forgave me for what I did to him, but I still can’t forgive myself. If he can forgive me, then I owe you the same.”

“I am sorry that I hurt you, I just wanted to save all of us, but maybe the way ‘he’ did it wasn’t the best way. I never wanted to hurt you, Daisy.”

“I know you didn’t.”

They sat there for a few more minutes, both deep in thought. Neither knew what to say at this point. 

The door opened and Daisy immediately stood up, but it was just Jemma. 

“Daisy? Is everything alright? Sorry, May said I could visit. If that’s okay with you?” Jemma asked timidly as she walked over to them. 

“Yeah, it’s better. And of course. I’ll see you later Fitz.” Daisy headed out, but not without squeezing Jemma’s shoulder before walking out. 

Jemma turned back to Fitz, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, better.”


End file.
